Roland Vimur
Roland Vimur (ローランド・ヴィムール, Rōrando Vuimūru) is an Echt Quincy that serves under the Wandenreich and has lived for hundreds of years. Roland is also one of the currently active , having the epithet of "O" - "the Ocean", giving him power of water. Beyond this, Roland is well-known for his strong skill in many of the modes of Quincy combat that he can mix and switch between quickly for great effect. While he is loyal to Reinhild as the current Quincy monarch, Roland dreams of restoring the Quincy to the power they once possessed under the Quincy King . To achieve this, Roland has become a hunter of , using the source of their powers, the fragments of the and the grandfather of the Quincy race as a result, to enhance himself and regain that the King of the Quincy had from his people. Appearance Roland is a man of tall stature who hold himself with strong posture. Combined with his muscular structure, this makes Roland appear quite intimidating. Roland possess ear-length blonde hair that is wavy, while parting it to the right side of his face. His eyes are a piercing light-blue in color. Roland has a well defined muscular structure. He has muscular arms, a strong chest, and well-defined abs. Overall, he is considered to be quite handsome amongst his Quincy cohorts. As for clothes, Roland wears a black and white that tightly hugs his upper body, not hiding muscles at all. The part that covers his chest is white while the arms and back are all in black. Each of his hands has a white glove with black lines on them. He wears a piece of golden jewelry on his neck as well. Unlike his shirt, Roland wears baggy black pants that are tucked into his white boots with golden knee guards. Around his waist is a white garb with light blue lines. This is held up by a belt with an intricate design that matches that of his Spirit Weapon, appearing as a pair of wing-like fins, connecting to his aquatic abilities. Personality History Not much is known about the early life of Roland, beyond his status as an Echt Quincy, making him a Quincy that is pure of blood. Roland claims his ancestry can be clearly followed back to the first generation of Quincy of after the birth of , hundreds of years ago. Roland himself, despite his youthful appearance, seems to be a fairly old Quincy as well, as he as made allusions to participating in the and seeing the . In such conflicts and events, Roland would often observe and even participate, mostly as a means to understand the struggles of normal humanity. This can be seen with Roland talking part in the Russian side to push back of 's army, while later taking part in the conflicts to create a unified German nation. He would betray this ancestral homeland of his later on, however, during the , instead fighting with the British due to him having been in , in which young a Quincy perished, angering Roland. This shows his loyalties are not based on his idea of his ancestral home, but instead are more based on his interests and beliefs. Eventually, the Quincy King Yhwach would arise and the Quincy would gather to serve him, including Roland, in the . During his return to power, Yhwach would bestow upon Roland a Schrift (聖文字 (シュリフト), Shurifuto; German for "Script", Japanese for "Holy Letter"), a high honor among the Quincy. Roland would consume the blood of the king, believing at first to have gained "W" - "the Water" (水 (ザ・わた), Za Wata; Japanese for "Water"), though Yhwach would correct him in that he had gained "O" - "the Ocean" (海王 (ザ・オーシャン), Za Ōshan; Japanese for "Sea King"). Roland would go on to train to master his new abilities and help prepare other Quincy soldiers for the king of the Quincy. Despite his age and power, Roland was not part of the standard during the , which instead had . Roland insinuates this was due to a refusal on his behalf to use the -stealing in favor of his own Quincy abilities, to which Yhwach grated him and had him instead work in the to kill and dispose of "pale imitations" of the likes of the , the who possessed pieces of the king. This was to ensure their spirits were destroyed so that the couldn't attempt to use them in a countermeasure to prevent Yhwach was consuming the Soul King, in a manner much like did with , the right hand of the Soul King. After the conclusion of the war and the defeat of Yhwach, Roland felt betrayed. The king had sacrificed his own men and women, the Quincy, to become the new Soul King, killing several in the process. Those who did survive lost access to the powerful , the ultimate expression of Quincy power, to which Roland felt his race had been kicked while it was down and made a hollow imitation of what the Quincy once were. This pushed Roland towards of path of wanting to restore the lost glory of the Quincy. In this, Roland maintained his allegiance to the Quincy and their new monarch, Reinhild, despite her not being a Sternritter as he and the other respected her power, intelligence, and loyalty. During this time of rebuilding what remained fo the fallen Quincy Empire, Roland recalled his duty of slaughtering the Fullbringers during the war. He also recalled that they held pieces of the Soul King, pieces that Yhwach believed could be used against and thus wanted destroyed. Knowing the King of the Quincy was the son of the Soul King, Roland began to ponder if the grandfather of the Quincy could serve in Roland's mission to restore the lost glory of the Quincy. Returning to the world of the living, Roland resumed his hunt of Fullbringers. Finding a heavily aged Fullbringers, Roland killed him for the piece of the Soul King within him, submerging it in a (銀筒, Silver Tube) for several days to purify it of Hollow impurities. After this time had passed, Roland absorbed it into himself. Though he felt more powerful, he did not feel the full power he once possessed return. Spending some time, Roland came across a small group of them. Launching into an attack, Roland used his years of experience in combat to best the Fullbringers one by one. Finally, he grabbed a Fullbringers by the throat and reached within the young man, tearing out the piece of the Soul King and tossing him aside. Roland did this to the remaining Fullbringers in a brutal fashion. Roland simply said an apology, feeling a level of remorse for their sacrifice. However, if the Quincy could be redeemed by their deaths, Roland could be at peace with it, though he did hope to one day be able to remove the piece of the Soul King without slaughtering the host. After purifying the pieces of the Soul King once more, Roland pulled all of them within himself. Feeling as massive surge of power within himself, Roland called upon the power of the Quincy: Vollständig to activate. A Heiligenschein (光輪 (ハイリゲンシャイン), Hairigenshain; German and Japanese for "Halo") formed around his head as the symbol of the Wandenreich formed on his chest. For the first time in many years, a Quincy had activated the power of the Vollständig and Roland with his specific one, Muriel (海天使 (ミュリエル), Myurieru; English for "Bright as the Sea", Japanese for "Sea Angel"). Finally, Roland felt like he was truly complete again and that the redemption of the Quincy were possible. Despite this, he kept his actions to himself to reveal at a later point, feeling as though many Quincy would shun him as a warmonger so soon after the defeat of the Quincy in the Quincy Blood War. As such, Roland continues to serve his people to the best he can, awaiting the day he could restore the Quincy to their true power and return them to the glorious light of day. Equipment Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Roland carries with him a Quincy Cross in the shape of a pentacle cross. With it, Roland can use it as a means of focus to form his Spirit Weapon for combat. Roland wears his on the wrist of his right, dominant hand which stays with his glove. While he doesn't appear to need it to form his weapon, like several of the , at the point in power he has reached, Roland keeps it out of pride in the Quincy tradition. Powers & Abilties The Ocean (海王 (ザ・オーシャン), Za Ōshan; Japanese for "Sea King"): By manipulating Reishi in the air, Roland can have it take the form of water. Roland can control this water for various uses. This means Roland can pressurize the water for piercing power like a water-jet cutter; control the temperature of the water to make it freezing and even solid ice or boiling hot to scald targets; or just using the power of water to flood an area around him. Much like water, Roland claims his Schrift is amongst the most versatile in its usage among the currently active members. Roland says he initially believed his Schrift (聖文字 (シュリフト), Shurifuto; German for "Script", Japanese for "Holy Letter") to be "W" so he would be "the Water" (水 (ザ・わた), Za Wata; Japanese for "Water"), but Yhwach corrected him in that the Ocean is far more fierce. :*'Lichtermeer' (光水 (リッチタミア), Ritchitamia; German for "Sea of Lights", Japanese for "Light Water"): Using this power, Roland is able to form a body of water of any size. As it is an extension of his Quincy powers, Roland can gather spirit and intone water and use it as a means to fire out of the water itself, which can make for a marvelous display of light and power, as well as leaving foes unaware of where an attack may come from until the last second in which the water glows with light in the region an arrow will be coming from. :*'Bitterkalt' (冷気 (ビターカルト), Bitākaruto; German for "Bitter Cold", Japanese for "Cold Weather"): With this ability, Roland can make the water under his control freeze into ice. This can be weaponized to stab into foes or to immobilize them with ice prisons. He can also freeze water on certain limbs as to weigh the opponent down and begin to harm them from prolonged contact with ice, provided they don't break it off themselves quickly enough. :*'Dampf ' (間欠泉 (ダンプ), Danpu; German for "Steam", Japanese for "Geyser"): Using this power, Roland can turn the water he produces into steam. The steam is burning to the touch, scalding those in the area with is. As it is a gaseous form of water, it can very quickly fill an area in a small amount of time. However, Roland comments that this makes it difficult to use when fighting alongside allies. : Due to his Quincy bloodline, Roland is able to absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and from all around him to combine it with his own spiritual energy to form his Reishi Trident, as well as various other feats. Like all Quincy, Roland has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi. :*' ': With this ability, Roland can gather Reishi under his feet to ride. Using this, Roland can move at intense speeds to travel large distances in mere moments. With it, upon meeting Kamui Yamakawa, he was able to easily keep pace with the as they both tracked a powerful . With this speed, Roland can also use it to hover over long distances in a manner that looks akin to flight. Roland can also generate full platforms for himself and others to stand on if need be. :*' ' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): By using strings of his spiritual power, or Reiryoku, Roland can control his body. While this was designed to be a technique to aid aging Quincy who has slowed down, Roland, like several other Quincies, has taken it as a means to continue fighting even should he sustain severe injuries. This is mainly in the case his bones break or tendons are damaged to hinder usage of his limbs, as with the strings he can continue to fight as if no damage was done, despite having to deal with the pain. :*' ' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique that allows Roland to flow Reishi into his blood vessels to achieve greater offense or defense; however, these abilities cannot be used simultaneously. Despite this, Roland has shown the ability to change between the two abilities fairly fast. ::*' ' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): By flowing Reishi into his arteries, Roland can greatly improve his power. His strength becomes monstrous, allowing him to contend with martial arts experts to some degree with strength alone. While he is by no means a hand-to-hand expert, Roland shows he is decently skilled when he uses Blut Arterie, combining a strong series of punches and kicks aimed at breaking bones and damaging joints. ::*' ' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): By flowing Reishi into his veins, Roland can greatly enhance the defensive powers of his body. At its full power, most physical attacks bounce off him, be it from a body or a blade. Even against fellow, similarly powered Quincy, Roland shows the full power of his Blut Vene is able to stave off Heilig Pfeil. :::*' ' (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): An enhanced version of Blut Vene in which the the Reishi flowed into the veins pours outward to form a powerful shield or forcefield around him and a small area around him. It fuels itself off of the energy that Roland provides for it and the ambient energy around the shield which is absorbs. Not only does this increase his defense by a means of forming a two-fold shield with the forcefield and the enhancement of his body, but to also block things Blut Vene alone may not be a strong enough defense for. This is namely in the event of elemental attacks such as fire or lightning. Roland can also use it as a means to shield himself and allies in the event he is fighting with a group setting. :*'Augen' (霊夢 (オーゲン), Ōgen; German for "Eyes", Japanese for "Revelation): This an ability Roland created and is based on the Blut ability. Using it, Roland flows Reishi into his eyes to greatly enhance the properties of them. This allows Roland to see far greater distances and to see in greater detail. This has increased his marksmanship greatly. : By controlling his own shadow, Roland can open pathways to different regions and dimensions. With them, Roland can freely travel between the likes of and the . Use of the shadows can also completely cloak his reiatsu, making him appear nonexistent in it. Using this, Roland has been known to use his shadow by staying within it for reconnaissance use. Quincy Spellcraft Expert: Roland is a practitioner of Quincy spellcraft to achieve various effects and abilities, much like that of the of . While this was once achieved by the usage of (銀筒, Silver Tubes), Roland claims that such practices are antiquated and achievable by the power of the Quincy alone, especially by the Sternritter. While he appears to be able to use the spells from his own being, Roland also has his arrows become mediums to use the spell. :*' ' (五架縛 (グリツ), Gurittsu; Japanese for "Five Frame Bonds"): A spell that produces a film of Reishi to surround the enemy, it forms into a strong cage to hold the enemy within. Roland says this is his favorite spell and will often use it in combat with his arrows to capture an opponent by surprise. Roland appears to be able to shrink the cage, crushing the foe within should he decide to do so. :*' ' (聖噬 (ハイゼン), Haizen; German for "Heating", Japanese for "Sacred Bite"): By using his energy, Roland can form a rectangular beam to force material out of the space it is occupying. This rapid growth can cause severe damage to whatever is in the area of growth and gouges it instantly. :*'Aufspiessen' (串刺し公 (オーフスピッセン), Ōfusupissen; German for "Impale", Japanese for "Lord Impaler"): With this, Roland shoots an arrow into the art, appearing to purposefully miss. However, after a few words of incantation, the earth erupts with solid spikes to skewer those above the general area in which the arrow hit. Master Spearman: Roland wields a long trident, a three-pronged spear, which possesses about two meters of length. A single strike from the spear can mean upwards of three puncture wounds should all the prongs make contact. This allows a greater amount of wounds to be inflicted at once, and can tire his opponents out from excessive wounding. Roland's reach combined with the length of the trident allows him to strike outside of the standard two meters of length, giving him a strike range of a greater length as he proves to be able to hold the spear up from even the butt of it. Even evading it is hard, as if one is not fast enough, one of the outer prongs could still stab or cut through them. Further, the outer prongs of the spear are sharpened on the edge, allowing Roland to use the spear as a long axe of sorts. Roland has chopped entirely though a stone with it, and his strength only means he could chop through even greater material should he need to. Roland can also maneuver around at great speeds, doing lunges rapidly to inflict several wounds in a short distance and strike foes unexpectantly as well. As it is a spear and possesses a long shaft, Roland can also weaponize this to deliver strong, blunt attacks on foes, breaking through the of a -class Hollow in the process in an impressive display while defending the . While a trident does not make a great throwing spear, due to the strength of Roland and the spiritual nature of the spear, Roland can throw the spear a considerable distance as essentially a massive Heilig Pfeil. : Roland possesses a great deal of spiritual energy, enough to make lesser Quincy in the Wandenreich become paralyzed and suffocate when he exudes the force of his spiritual power. This allows him to stand alongside his fellow Sternritter as part of the elite group of Quincy. When Roland shows the full force of his spiritual power, many have commented that it feels as if the chilling depths of the ocean is flowing all around them. The reiatsu of Roland has been noted to be a bluish-green color. After gaining pieces of the by targeting to regain access to the power of the , Roland's spiritual power was noted to increase. Enhanced Strength: While fighting hand-to-hand is not Roland's typical style outside of the usage of Blut Arterie, Roland has shown he possesses far more strength than the average human and can contend with the strength of Shinigami and should he get locked in such close-range combat before resorting to Blut or seeking to gain distance. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Roland prefer fighting with his spear, but he does possess fair skill in hand-to-hand and unarmed combat. Using his speed and strength, Roland can break a foe down with several quickly delivered jabs, breaking bones while doing so. Roland also uses his legs to sweep foes down while they are distracted by his handwork. He also uses more unorthodox methods, such as slamming his head into foes as a powerful head-butt, easily knocking foes out with this. However, Roland is careful when he does this as it hurt him greatly as well, complaining of self-induced headaches from time to time. Roland appears to focus on breaking bones in his opponent to hamper their movement and cause them great pain as well. Immense Endurance: Roland is capable of taking severe beatings and still being able to move forward. Most wounds do not appear to slow Roland down in combat which allows him to keep fighting. Furthermore, Roland shows that his mind is not hindered by pain, as he is able to perform hard, rare techniques, such as Ransōtengai, to further aid in continuing the battle. As such, some have joked Roland is merely a machine when it comes to combat, refusing to quit until the job is done or he is dead. High Intellect: Roland had shown to have a keen intellect both on and off the battlefield. He is able to watch his foes and break down patterns they have counter and break their offenses. He is also able to improvise on the spot should he not be able to do such if the foe is too unpredictable. Understanding the nature of things is part of what makes Roland show his intelligence. Spirit Weapon Sankt Dreizack (大聖三叉 (サンクト・ドライザック), Zankuto Doraizakku; German for "Saint Trident"; Japanese for "Great Holy Trident"): With his Quincy abilities, Roland can gather spirit and to form various weapons; however, Roland tends to gather them into the form of a trident - a three-pronged spear. It is rather ornate in appearance, with wing-like fins as the base to which all the spearheads connect, but is able to withstand powerful blows in combat. :*' ' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By gathering excess reishi into his trident, Roland can form spiritual arrows. While these are typically fired out of a bow, Roland can fire them from the points of his trident. By this, Roland almost always fires three arrows simultaneous at minimum, making it far more difficult to evade his attacks. Roland can also control the path of these projectiles, using them to track and follow foes until the arrows pierce their body. ::*' ' (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): Pointing his trident outwards, Roland can fire a massive volley of arrows all at once. Due to the sheer numbers and a spread out nature of the attack, it becomes difficult to evade all of the arrows. Quincy: Vollständig Muriel (海天使 (ミュリエル), Myurieru; English for "Bright as the Sea", Japanese for "Sea Angel"): Roland activates his by willing himself into the form, forming the symbol on his chest in the process. Doing so forms a Heiligenschein (光輪 (ハイリゲンシャイン), Hairigenshain; German and Japanese for "Halo") over his head in the form of a star in a ring. However, instead of forming as wings, Roland's reishi forms around him in an avatar with four arms that he can control by will alone. While this does not give him the power of flight, the Muriel avatar is faster and stronger than Roland. While the use of by stripped the power of the Quincy: Vollständig, Roland was able to reclaim this power by targeting and killing . After disposing of them, Roland would tear out the piece residing within them. After purifying it of impurities with his Quincy abilities, Roland would absorb it into himself. Not only has this made him stronger, but the pieces act as a battery that reignited the ability of Quincy: Vollständig in his soul. The avatar also wields an enlarged version of Sankt Dreizack. The avatar also acts as a powerful defense for Roland, who describes it in some ways as a mobile Blut Vene Anhaben. This makes the act of breaking his Heiligenschein incredibly difficult. Roland, however, is capable of leaving it and controlling it from the outside. As Vollständig is a rare ability now, as well as incredibly powerful one, Roland only uses it when absolutely necessary. :*'The Ocean (Enhanced)': In this form, Roland The Ocean abilities are highly enhanced. Roland can be seen controlling far larger bodies of water. The shifting of water into gas or ice is also far faster in this form. With it, Roland can weaponize the water to a greater extent, nearly instantly freezing water to stab or ensnare foes or vaporizing it to induce heavy burns on foes. Further, he can turn from ice to steam and from steam to ice just as quickly ::*'Dissolve' (水化 (ディゾルブ), Deizorubu; Japanese for "Hydration"): With this ability, Roland can now turn his own being into that of water. His body turns into water that he can still control with his mind within the waters. This makes it so physical attacks can go right through him. This is not limited to liquid water, as Roland can turn his being into ice or steam as well. Roland can use this for such maneuvers as delivering strong punches from himself as a cloud of steam on a foe, while they can not hit him back regularly. :::*'Teleportation': Another ability within this form is Roland being able to use Dissolve to transfer his mind from one body of water to another. This can be seen by Roland launching arrows of ice behind his foe to appear as though he missed, but suddenly appear behind them by dispersing his current body into water and placing his mind within the ice. Roland claims that this ability makes up for his lack of traditional flight that many Quincy possessed under the power of the Quincy: Vollständig. ::*'Mare Nostrum' (稀放主虎矛, Mare Nosutoramu; Latin for "Our Sea"; Japanese for "Phenomenal Releasing of the Chief Tiger Halberd"): With this ability, Roland controls his water-based abilities to charge into his trident. Roland uses his spiritual energy to pressurize the water until he fires it off much like a regular Heilig Pfeil. The projectile acts in a manner much like a due to the Roland pressurizing the water, allowing it to shear through powerful defenses such a or . Once it strikes, it can also seemingly convert ambient spiritual energy nearby into water as well, as it can bursts into a torrent of water to catch the recently wound victim off-guard and possibly drown the foe, or at least displace them with the heavy flow of water. It is considered amongst the most destructive variants of the Heilig Pfeil. Trivia *Roland's name comes from Frankish name meaning "famed land", while his surname, Vimur, comes from the mythical of . This was done to give Roland's name a Germanic theme, much like that of the race. *Roland's author has said that his ideal Japanese voice actor would be and that his ideal English voice actor would be . *Roland's theme song, according to his author, is "Deliverance" by Bear McCreary. *Roland's "the Ocean" abilities were originally envisioned for a , but the author decided to repurpose it for the usage of a Quincy for a new generation of the Wandenreich instead. *Despite 's claims that Quincy inherently hate the concept of the , Roland seemed to have no issue stealing fragments of the Soul King from . This is perhaps due to it not being the full presence of the Soul King, but mere pieces that Roland is using to meet a specific goal in gaining access to the . *Roland enjoys history, swimming, and practicing his spearmanship. *Roland's favorite foods are shrimp, cheeseburgers, bratwursts cooked in beer, and potatoes. He is not a fan of most sweet foods, though he does enjoy plain cheesecake. Roland also enjoys , preferably of the blended variety. *Roland is afraid of wasps and centipedes. He has been seen using his abilities, namely a controlled Heilig Pfeil, to kill them. This is much to the amusement of other Quincy, who generally see Roland in a serious light. Quotes *''"While my and their history are rife with difficult moments, I am proud to be a Quincy. With the or not, I will do all in my power to help lead the Quincy back into the glorious light."'' *''"If evil must be used to achieve the greater good, so be it. No hero's tale is stainless, no champion is without his faults."'' Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy